Mamotte lollipop part 1
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: Part one of mamotte lollipop...but written


Nina sipped from her mug of hot coco before biting into a piece of her strawberry shortcake.

"So Nina what's your type of guy?" Her friend asked as she looked up from the crossword she was doing.

"Kind, sweet, handsome" Nina rambled on.

"You really don't learn, there are no guys out there like that" Her friend sighed heavily shaking her head.

"I suppose" Nina looked up into the sky thoughtfully, looking back down a small round candy looking sphere sat n her cake.

"I didn't know my cake had candy on it" She said surprised. Her friend shrugged.

Opening her mouth she popped it in and swallowed.

"Is repulsive, this cant be candy!" Nina shouted angrily.

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'

"Ichi I think the pearls here!" Zero shouted happily as Ichi climbed out the car, holding a teddy decorated device in the air.

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'

"Must be around here" Ichi waved it near Nina. It let out a series of fast beeps.

"You haven't happened to have seen a thing that looks like this?" Ichi said as he showed Nina a picture of small round blue candy looking thing.

"Yeh, It was candy on my cake so I ate it!" Nina said cheerfully. Zero grabbed Nina shirt and pushed her up against the wall.

"You idiot!! ICHI THIS IDIOT ATE THE CRYSTAL PEARL!" Zero shouted angrily.

"It was candy on my cake, no the crystal pearly thingy" Nina stated as she struggled out of Zero's grip.

Ichi wave the bear thing near Nina's stomach and I beeped loudly.

"You ate the crystal pearl" Ichi sadly said.

"Ha ha ha ha!" A voice came from behind them. Zero and Ichi turned around to see two figures.

"I thought it was strange Zero and Ichi were hanging around with a human!" A female voice stated.

"Who are you?" Nina asked shyly looking at the two figures that stood on a low roof of a house looking down at them.

"San and Forte, examinee's number 3 and 4" San said as she stepped out the shadows into view.

Her purple hair and black dress floating around in the air around her, she looked around two years younger than the two boys.

"I understand you have swallowed the crystal pearl" A male voice came as he stepped out the shadows next to San.

Dipping his white top hat in a signal of hello to Zero who flashed red in fury. He was wearing a finely made suit jacket with matching shorts, a red bow tied under his shirt collar.

"You again, you never leave" Zero coldly said as he gripped Nina by the shoulders.

"It's San-chan's turn!" San smiled as she waved her staff in the air "Summoning Magic, Step-cat".

A giant pink cat started running at Nina. Zero grabbed her and chucked her into the car Ichi climbed in behind the wheel and drove off at an amazing speed. The cat continued to follow them.

"Destructive magic!" Zero shouted at the cat as a large fireball hit it knocking it of course.

"Easy" Zero muttered.

"I said hand the girl over Ichi!" Forte yelled as they appeared beside the car on a giant owl.

"No" Ichi turned sharply crashing into the owl knocking it out the way.

"HAND HER OVER!" Forte screamed at them.

Nina sat quietly on the back seat. 'Why the hell are these people after me?' She thought to herself.

"Zero get Nina somewhere safe" Ichi said as calmly as he could as he veered off to the left. Nodding Zero gabbed Nina and jumped out the car, rolling onto the pavement. She felt his grip tighten.

"Get the hell of me you pervert!" Nina yelled as she struggled out of his grip. His hand grabbed onto her jacket pulling her back, wrapping his arms around her.

'EK he's so close' Nina shut her eyes.

"You have a……flat chest" Zero muttered. Nina pounced him round the head before storming off down the street.

"That guy. He's such a child" She said as she rolled her hands into fists.

'hiss, hiss'

Nina looked behind her as she felt something creep up her legs holding her tight.

She heard a small chuckle.

"Sa-chan's got you now" San steeped from around the corner of street, smiling sweetly at Nina. Creeped out she struggled only to feel he coils of the snake wrap tighter.

Nina woke up in a warehouse room; small snakes bound her hands and feet together.

'Where am I?" She thought as she wriggled across the floor towards the door, she felt a hand o her shoulder pull her back. Turning around she met a pair of blue eyes

"Good job San!" Forte smirked as San stood beside him.

"What's my reward?" San screeched.

"We really don't want to hurt a pretty girl like you….." Forte started to say.

"I want a cream puff!" San pocked him hard in the side with her staff.

"But if the pearl is inside you…." He continued trying to ignore San.

"I want some candy" San kicked him hard in the shin making Forte wince.

"All we have to do is………….." Before he could finish San held a large plank of metal over Fore's head.

"Okay okay, do you want to kill me!!!!" He screamed waving his wallet at San, smiling happily she skipped towards the door chucking the metal sheet into the air.

"Thank you For-chan"

"Make sure you bring me my change!" he sighed only for the metal sheet to land on him, knocking him to the ground.

"Why is she my partner?" He rubbed his head.

"Are you okay? If you stay with her longer things might get better" Nina said as Forte leapt up in the air.

"I AM NOT DEPESSED!" He shouted.

"For-can I'm back I spent all the money on cake" San smile carrying in different types of cakes. Forte's face looked like= :O

San and Nina ate the cake happily as Forte paced up and down behind them.

"Does for-chan want some?" San asked as she held out a fork with some chocolate sponge on it.

"WE HAVE TO LOOK AFTER THIS GIRL FOR SIX MOUNTHS. SAN I DON'T WANT A GIRL TRAILING AFTER US!" Forte shouted angrily balling his hands into fists.

"Well if that's the case why don't we kill her?"

"What?" Forte asked,

"We kill the girl and take the pearl out her stomach. There is no rule against killing human for the magic exam" San explained as Fortes eye's lit up.

"You are so clever San!" Forte praised as he patted her head and turned to Nina, Nina panicked.

"Don't kill me Forte, please" Nina stuttered as she backed away from him. Ripping the snakes from her ankles.

"Do you know what hypnotism magic is Nina?" Forte asked curiously as he pulled a silver flute.

"I can hypnotise people playing my flute, for example" Forte played a short series of notes.

Nina felt her legs and arms freeze in place, she tried to open her mouth to speak but she couldn't.

"I can also hypnotise animals, for example" He played another short quick note; Nina felt a large snake wind up her body squeezing her tighter. Finally the magic wore off and she tried to pull the snake off. San watched her amazed, Forte looked at her with a stern expression with his flute still pressed to his lips.

"Help!!" Nina screamed as the snake tightened round her neck.

"I hope you don't mind us butting in" Ichi said as a wall to Nina's left blasted open, Ichi and Zero stepped in.

"Did your mother never tell you not to steal from other people Forte?" Zero said angrily as he sent a fire ball crashing into San and him.

Ichi ran up and yanked the snake from her body; pulling her to her feet she rubbed her sore neck.

As the dust and smoke cleared Fort stood up looking at Zero. Patting the dust off his suit he glared.

"YOU…YOU…" He held his flute to his lips and blew a long tune, the wind around Forte and San started swirling around. Blowing a long sharp note the wind shot at Zero, Ichi and Nina.

"GAH!" Zero yelled in surprise as he got knocked off his feet.

"Defensive magic" Ichi yelled as he held his hand out in front of him, a large blue shimmering barrier surrounded the three keeping some of the wind out but not all.

"Too windy for you?" San smiled as Forte blew on his flute harder making the wind pick up.

Zero pushed his hand out in front of him sharply. A large yellow/orange mass flew at San and Forte knocking them hard into the wall, a wave of more dust surrounded everyone making it hard to see. Hearing the clatter of Forte's flute hit the floor the wind calmed down.

"Hurry!" Ichi yelled as he grabbed Nina and Zero, jumping out the window they crashed into the car. Ichi pushed the keys into the ignition and it raced to life. Placing his foot on the accelerator it drove fast down the street.


End file.
